So Hard to Hate You
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: Taiyin is a polecat, trained by Master Shifu in the arts of Kung Fu, strangly enough her childhood friend seems to be causing a lot of trouble. Does she really hate him for all he's done? Or can she still see past what only eyes can see? Shen Oc Crap sum


Hey Guys FIRST KFP! FIC! Well i haven't posted anything in a while 'Please don't spear me!' anyhoo ENJOY!

**Dont own KFP only TAIYIN my OC!**

"Focus."

"I am focussing."

"Keep your arms straight."

"They are straight."

"Focus."

"I _am _focussing."

"You won't be able to do it if you don't focus."

"Maybe if you'd shut up for five freaking minutes I could do that!" I collapsed onto the ground and snarled at the red panda.

"You're right," he stared at me complete seriousness on his face. "It's all my fault."

"Ugh," I pushed myself to my feet and scrunched up my nose at him. "What's with all this extra training, I'm no longer one of your students, I haven't been for a long time."

"Then why are you still training?"

"Because you told me to!"

"Well then I'm still your teacher aren't I? Other wise, why would you listen to me?" Shifu smiled triumphantly as my ears sagged in defeat.

"Fine _master _why are you making me do hand stands in the middle of the day when I could be doing productive things?"

"Like what?" he tilted his head. I opened my mouth but closed it again when I realized I had nothing. "A bit off your game today, aren't you Yin?"

"I suppose."

"Something is troubling you."

"I'm fine."

"Anytime you don't have a snarky retort of come back I know something is on your mind." Shifu narrowed his eyes and I looked away. When Shifu had that look it was like he was reading your mind.

"I'm fine Master, I'm just tired that's all."

"That could be a side affect of not eating anything." He folded his legs underneath him and began to meditate.

"What?" I stared with my mouth hanging open.

"You are looking particularly scrawny."

"You-" My fur bristled with irritation before a sigh brushed it back down. My shoulders slumped and I slowly walked over to sit next to him. "I've been having visions again."

"You think something is going to happen don't you?" Shifu asked his eyes still closed.

"Yes, something bad, I always see the same thing. It used to just be when I was sleeping but a few weeks ago I started seeing things while I was awake."

"And that's why you came here?"

"Maybe," my ears flattened and I pouted not wanting to admit that I needed his help. "They're getting worse."

"What exactly is it that you see?"

"I see fire," I paused staring at the sky.

"Just fire?"

"No, I see water."

"Interesting."

"And metal."

"I see."

"I see black and white and red all over."

"Oh," Shifu opened his eyes and got to his feet. "That reminds me, Zeng should be bringing in the valley news soon." He walked, surprisingly fast, up the stairs towards the Jade Palace. I stared after him in disbelief.

"Shifu? What's wrong with you?"

"Hmm?" He didn't look back as I ran after him.

"I was telling you about my visions."

"Ah yes, very disturbing, we must prepare the Dragon Warrior and the Five for anything that may present itself."

"Whoa what's with the we?"

"You are here are you not?"

"Yes but what am I supposed to do?"

"Help."

"With what?" I practically shouted.

"KEEP GOING PO!" Someone screamed from inside the palace. I jumped and Shifu slumped.

"With that," he stated. "I'll be in the cave."

"Wait what?" But he was already gone. "Son of a-"

"That's THIRTY FIVE YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"What in the name of Master Huzi's beard is going on in there?" I asked myself as I pushed open the doors and peered curiously at the totally empty training room. I looked around as I crossed the room. I pressed my ear against a door on the far side only to have it almost blown off by screams of encouragement. I shoved my way in side and got a face full of soggy bean buns. I sputtered waving my small white hands in front of me before falling flat on my back.

"Oh my goodness!"

"Master Yin!" Strong calloused paws pulled me to my feet.

"Get off me you idiots!" I snapped whipping the slobber out of my eyes.

"Oh uh… Master- uh whatevertheycalledyou I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," I said holding up a hand for silence. "It's alright, but what are you all doing?"

"Uh…" Tigress stiffened.

"Well Po broke the record! He shoved f-" Monkey made an _Ompf_ sound as Viper smacked him with her tail.

"Ok… Well uh…" A gong sounded somewhere and the panda looked up.

"Oh master Shifu!" He ran out of the room. "I'll see you guys later save those for me!" he shouted and ran off. I was utterly confused by then.

"Umm… Master Yin, what are you doing here?" Tigress asked.

"I uh… am seeking Master Shifu's… council."

"Oh really what for?"

"I've been having these visions."

"Really?" Viper asked her tongue flicking.

"Yes, I believe something terrible is going to happen." As if on cue there was a fluttering of wings and a potbellied goose fell through an open window and crashed into the table.

"Zeng? What news do you bring?" Tigress asked.

"Oh it's terrible!" He held out a scrunched piece of paper and then passed out slowly rolling off the table and landing on the floor with a thud. I managed to snatch the piece of paper from him before that and unroll it.

"What does it say?" Monkey asked butting his head in front of my face. I shoved him aside and read the letter.

"Bandits are attacking the Musicians village!" I said loudly.

"Oh no!" The five exclaimed dramatically.

"I'll go tell Po." Tigress shouted and launched herself from the room. I had the feeling I was going to get dragged into one of these 'saving the world' things that probably wouldn't end well for me. I shook my head, it's just one village, I told myself, what could happen?


End file.
